Nemo
by St. Mayhew
Summary: ONESHOT Roxas is found in his room, tears running down his face. Axel a book in hand, holding a rose. AxelRoxas Yaoi So much better then it sounds


**Nemo  
St. Mayhew  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nemo by Nightwish. Though I love the song. I do not even own Kingdom Hearts. And this is my first ONESHOT! OOC YAOI If however I get a good amount of feedback I might continue it. RoxasAxel POST KH2 and CoM

I might just do this twice once for Roxas and Axel and once for Sora and Riku. Depends. AND A special thank you to Kyuzo a friend of mine for helping me with this! THANKS KYUZO!

* * *

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

Roxas looked down at his hands in mere bliss. The black silk sheets felt wonderful against his body, but he knew deep down something was missing. Knew very well he was a nobody without a heart. Still he felt a pang in his chest, in need of some guidance. Tears silently fell from his face as he looked around the dark room.

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

Axel stood in the doorway, fighting back the need to go care for the boy he had cherished ever since he had arrived at Organization XIII. He wanted to hold the boy and whisper how much he cared for the other; tell him not to worry. He would someday find what he was looking for, just like the rest of them. More then anything, Axel wanted Roxas to know that he made Axel feel like he had his heart back.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

Ignoring the growing pain, he set his head back onto the pillows and silently wept for someone, ANYONE to come and hold him close and not let him fall any further into darkness. He needed someone to explain to him why he had been given the Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. He didn't know how, but he knew the names and didn't once challange them.

_My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

Axel held a rose, plucked from one of the very few rose bushes that grew at the Beast's Castle. He had known it would wither when he teleported using darkness however, thus he had placed it between the pages of a book. The book was a favourite of Roxas', the title worn from time and countless uses, but the rich red leather cover was still in one piece. Slowly, he walked into the room, careful to make little noise. It was the largest in Xemnas' Castle, and sound travelled easily within its spacious area. However, he crept along, somewhat succeeding in keeping as quiet as possible.

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

Roxas tossed in the sheets, finding it difficult to find a comfortable position. Unaware of the intruder, he had thrown off the sheets, his half naked body exposed to the chill that constantly ran through the Castle. His head was filled with confusing thoughts, each of which lead back to one member of the Organization: Axel.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

Catching the sight of Roxas made Axel blush, yet he continued forward. The blond's eyes were shut tight, attempting to keep any light from entering, although the only light in the room came from Roxas himself. Axel was always in awe of this. _An angel...damned with "we demons Thirteen", _as Axel had always put it.

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

Not wanting to hold back any longer, he quickly sat up and looked around, his eyes met those of green. A steady set of eyes that didn't let Roxas look anywhere else. "Axel --" A finger was placed upon Roxas' lips, silencing the boy once again. He looked now, at the other hand and saw that a book bound in leather...red leather. Looking back up at those pair of green eyes, a small tear swept down his face.

_Oh, how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

Axel placed the book on the bed and sat down. Trying his hardest not to disturb the blonde's personal space, he hugged the boy and was terrifed to his core when Roxas stiffened. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours and Roxas finally submitted to Axel's hug and sobbed ino the older teen's chest. Axel only hugged Roxas tighter. "Shush.." Pulling the boy away from him, the red head took the blonde's lips with his own. Roxas cared no longer about hiding his feelings, his lips molding over Axel's as he kissed back. _Roxas...I care for you so much._ At the same time Roxas was thinking the same thing to Axel.

_Nemo my name forevermore_

In the doorway, Xemnas sighed inwardly and shook his head. _I'm sorry Axel-kun, but I need you to do something for me...but that can wait...Castle Oblivion shall be the resting place for a few of your members. Hopefully you shall return._


End file.
